onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stockholm Syndrome/Letra
Español= ¿Quién es esa sombra que me mantiene de rehén? Llevo días aquí ¿Quién es ese susurro diciéndome que nunca escaparé? Sé que ellos vendrán a buscarme pronto Pero temo haberme acostumbrado a ser cautivo de ti Oh Nena, mira lo que me has hecho Oh Nena, mira lo que has hecho ahora Oh Nena, nunca me iré si sigues reteniéndome así Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh Nena, mira lo que me has hecho Oh Nena, me tienes atado Oh Nena, nunca me iré si sigues reteniéndome así Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh ¿Quién es aquel hombre que sostiene tu mano y que habla sobre tus ojos? Solía cantar sobre ser libre pero ahora él ha cambiado de parecer Sé que ellos vendrán a buscarme pronto Pero mi Síndrome de Estocolmo es estar en tu habitación Sí, me enamoré de ti Oh Nena, mira lo que me has hecho Oh Nena, mira lo que has hecho ahora Oh Nena, nunca me iré si sigues reteniéndome así Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh Nena, mira lo que me has hecho Oh Nena, me tienes atado Oh Nena, nunca me iré si sigues reteniéndome así Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Durante toda mi vida he sido solo yo Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Solía gustarme guiarme a casa Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Pero ahora juntos, estamos solos Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Y no existe otro lugar al que yo querría ir Nena, mira lo que me has hecho Oh Nena, mira lo que me has hecho Oh Nena, mira lo que has hecho ahora Oh Nena, nunca me iré si sigues reteniéndome así Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh Nena, mira lo que me has hecho Oh Nena, me tienes atado Oh Nena, nunca me iré si sigues reteniéndome así Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh Oh Nena, mira lo que has hecho Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh Nena, mira lo que me has hecho |-| Inglés= Who's that shadow holding me hostage I've been here for days Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never gonna get away I know they'll be coming to find me soon But I fear I'm getting used to being held by you Oh Baby look what you've done to me Oh Baby look what you've done now Oh Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh Baby look what you've done to me Oh Baby you've got me tied down Oh Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Who's this man that's holding your hand And talking about your eyes Used to sing about being free but now he's changed his mind I know they'll be coming to find me soon But my Stockholm Syndrome is in your room Yeah I fell for you Oh Baby look what you've done to me Oh Baby look what you've done now Oh Baby I'll never leave you if you keep holding me this way Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh Baby look what you've done to me Oh Baby you've got me tied down Oh Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh All my life I've been on my own Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I used to like to guide me home Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh But now together we're alone Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh And there's no other place I'd ever wanna go Baby look what you've done Oh Baby look what you've done to me Oh Baby look what you've done now Oh Baby I'll never leave you if you keep holding me this way Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh Baby look what you've done to me Oh Baby you've got me tied down Oh Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh Oh Baby look what you've done Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh Baby look what you've done to me Categoría:Lyrics